In the past, as is perhaps well known, it has been very difficult to mow along the edges of fences and buildings without considerable difficulty and handwork in order to provide a neat appearing lawn. The problem has been that the grass tends to climb up close to a fence or wall where it cannot be easily reached by a lawn mower and hand labor or special tools are required to complete a nice looking job.
In the past there have been numerous devices which have been utilized to prevent the growth of grass along the building or a fence. This invention is an improvement in such devices.
This invention has as an object the provision of an improved edging slab to space a lawn mower from the fence and to restrict growth of grass at hard to reach places, such as along a fence or wall; and it includes a downwardly extending foot to anchor the slab in a predetermined position and an upper surface which is curved outwardly from an upper level to the level of the turf so that a lawn mower wheel may be rolled along the curved surface and a neat appearing job be readily accomplished without the need for time-consuming handwork, the slab preferably being of a color which blends with the lawn.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: